The Human Hatchlings
by Darkefairy
Summary: What if Hiccup had a twin sister? What if there was a Changwing in the ring? What if Hiccup left Berk? This is the story of the two Human Hatchlings. Rated T because of later violence and some swearing.
1. The Beginning

Gather around children, for our story shall begin. Before the time of peace, two siblings were born. They were the twins of Stoick the Vast and Valahamra. Stoick was hoping for a strong boy while Val would have been happy with anything. Instead they got a set of twins, a boy and a girl. They both had a little tuft of red hair on their hairs and emerald green eyes. But they were both thin and sickly. They were declared mistakes, hiccup's, weaklings. But Valaharma didn't care. They were her pride and joy. Stoick was less sure. Vikings had to be strong and tough. But Val was a hiccup to and look at her, the most kind, smart, fierce, wonderful person Stoick knew. So the little twins were welcomed into the household. The boy was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd while the girl was named Hicka Horrendous Haddock the 1st. And this is their story.

The two of them grew up. They both were skinny as fish bones and had a mop of ginger hair on their heads. Their emerald green eyes glittered with intellect. The only difference between them in looks was that Hicka had longer hair and was a girl.

They also had similar personality's. They were both kind and forgiving. They were both smart in their own way. All the two of them wanted was for their father to accept them. But they had different strengths. Hicka was more artistic than Hiccup but he was better at making things. Hicka paints and Hiccup draws, Hicka sculpts and Hiccup invents, Hicka sings and Hiccup talks. Hicka stays in the background and Hiccup makes himself stick out as much as possible. People ignore Hicka and bully Hiccup. Hicka's a healer apprentice and Hiccup's a blacksmith apprentice. But they get along as much as brother and sister can. They have to if they want to stay sane.

You see, since their mother died no one cared about them. Hicka had it easier than Hiccup. Hicka was a girl so it wasn't as much of a big deal that she a small and weak. She slowly faded into the background. She stopped laughing and joking. She talked only when asked a question. The only person she showed her true colors was Hiccup.

Hiccup was beat on every day for being weak. He was the heir, the boy. Hiccup was meant to be buff and strong. But instead he was clumsy and weak. Everyone pressured him into being the best. Hiccup tried but it always ended in disaster. Because of it he was beat up everyday or ignored. Insulted at every turn. Sometimes Hicka would have to reset Hiccups broken bones (coursty of Snotlout) when the healers were busy. Every day Hicka ached to help but couldn't.

She'd tried to help. First she tried telling people. Stoick said it was good for Hiccup to be rough one was stupid enough to beat up Hiccup in front of Gobber. The teens parents laughed in her face and said Hiccup deserved what he got. And everyone else were the bullies. Hicka tried to step in sometimes. But instead of resolving the problem she and Hiccup both ended up on the ground being kicked in the stomach. All Hicka could do was watch and offer comfort. But she knew deep down inside that her sisterly affections could only go so far.

Hiccup tried hard to prove himself. Every dragon raid he would take one of his contraptions out and try to prove himself by attempting to kill a dragon. But most of the time he ended up almost getting roasted and destroying a few buildings.

One day he said he hit a Nightfury with his newest invention. No one believed him so he went into the forest to find and kill it. He came back later that night claiming he found nothing. Hicka watched him come back visibly shaken by something. Deciding not to ask, Hicka left him alone. That night their father offered Hiccup a place in dragon training. It was Hiccups dream to join dragon training and learn how to kill dragons. But instead of saying yes he refused. Hiccup said he no longer wanted to kill dragons. But Stoick ignored his son like usual and forced it upon Hiccup then left on a possibly fatal trip. Hicka watched the entire thing from the stairs and was concerned. Hicka remembered Hiccup going on and on about how he wished he was in dragon training. She vowed to keep a closer eye on her brother.

So now our story may begin at the earnest and the plot will thicken. Worlds will collide and trusts will be tested. Bonds will made but a betrayal is near. The lives of our two little hiccup's are about to get very interesting. Now pay attention, the story is about to get very interesting.


	2. The Kill Ring

Hicka woke up to the sound of a crash from something over in the other room. "Hiccup" she muttered fondly. He may be clumsy but he was her twin and the only person who cared. She rolled over and got out of bed. Hicka picked out a green tunic and bearskin vest. Quickly getting changed she ran down the stairs.

Another crash from upstairs told her Hiccup knocked over something again. Hicka shook her head at her brothers clumsiness and grabbed some bread from the pantry. Hiccup then came barrelling down the stairs. "Tired?" Hicka enquired. Hiccup was more acting way more clumsy than normal. "Yah, I was to nervous to sleep." "But haven't you always wanted to be in dragon training?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, I've changed my mind. Sadly dad never listens. Its always 'Be a man Hiccup.' or 'Toughen up Hiccup.' I'm sick of it." "Meh, dad's just jealous we can see our toes." Hiccup gave a little smile. "Bet Gobber's jealous we can feel our toes." This made Hicka smile. "Don't let Gobber hear that or he'll start some story about how he lost his various body parts." "Don't I know it. Anyway, you got the day off from the Healer?" "Yes, as long as dragon training lasts so I can watch." They both walked out the door and talked about recent projects they have. Ignoring the jeers sent Hiccup's way they walked to the kill ring. When they got there Hicka looked at Hiccup. "If you die I will kill you." "And how does that work." said Hiccup smiling slightly. "No clue, just don't die or your in for it." Hiccup waved at her as he walked into the kill ring with the other trainee's carrying an axe way to big for him. Hicka found a seat on the outside of the kill ring and began praying to every known god and goddess to let Hiccup survive this.

Hicka watched Hiccup stand there in a line while Gobber was saying something. He pointed to the cages that held a Gronckle, a Nadder, a Zippleback, a Terror, a Nightmare and the current pride and joy of Berk, a Changwing. Apperently it took ten men to capture the lone Changwing. Hicka thought that Changewing's were the best dragons ever, a lot like her. They stay in the shadows and that's how they survive. Just like her.

Hicka looked down at her brother. Then Gobber went over to the Gronckles cage and opened the door. Hicka gasped. Gobber had just set a dragon on her untrained BROTHER! She swore that she was going to dye all his undies bright pink. Hicka watched nervously as the Gronckle chased all the trainees. It then turned towards Hiccup. 'CRAP!' went through both twins heads. Hiccup ran and his shield was blasted out of his hands. Hiccup tripped and the Gronckle bore down on him. Gobber would not get to him on time. Hicka gave a purposeful shriek that momentarily distracted the Gronckle, it glanced at Hicka to see where the noise came from. It turned back to Hiccup and was about to incinerate him but that hesitation gave Gobber enough to catch the Gronckle's lip in his hook and wrench it up, away from Hiccup. The fireball hit the wall above Hiccup's head. Gobber leaned close. Hicka barely heard "The dragon will always go for the kill." before she got up and went to wait at the door of the kill ring.

As Hiccup and Hicka were walking home Hiccup said. "Thanks for screaming, it saved my life. I know how you hate making a noise in front of the other vikings." "Your my brother, I'm not about to let some dragon kill you. It's what big sisters do." "Tha- Hey! I'm older by 6 minutes!" "Yes, but mentally I'm older by ten years." "You wish, you have the mentality of a five year old." "In that case Snotlout has the mentality of a one year old." They both burst out laughing. "Um, anyways. Hicka, I'm off to the forest for a bit. I'll see you later." "Sure. But if you meet a dragon I won't be able to save you." And with that Hicka watched Hiccup run off into the woods.

"My brother is such kid." she muttered to no one. She made her way to a small cave. Inside the walls were covered with beautiful paintings of everything imaginable, magical and mythical, everyday life to special moments in Hicka's life. And piled up everywhere were a bunch of home made canvases. Each one depicted a scene. Hicka moved aside a couple and pulled out one. It was a painting Hicka had made completely on memory.

It was her mother, Val, before she left for that trip and she never came back. She had her arm around Stoick. Stoick had his arm on a younger Hiccup's shoulder while carrying a younger Hicka. Hicka sighed. "Wish you were here mum. Maybe you could open dads eyes about how wonderful your son and my brother is. He only listened to you." Hicka pulled out some homemade paints and a paintbrush she 'borrowed' from Bucket. Not even Hiccup knew about this cave. It was her safe haven. Hicka looked at the wall and began painting the other trainees and Hiccup, only they were all smiling and laughing together like friends, like family.


	3. The Nadder's Shield

The next day before dragon training Hicka ran up to Hiccup. "Be careful okay. You almost died yesterday and your all I have since mum..." "I'll be fine Hicka. If I can survive running around in dragon raids, I can survive this." "Ok, just for the love of Odin don't get roasted." Hiccup gave Hicka a small smile. 'Sometimes she really was like an overprotective older sibling even though she is the same age as me.' thought Hiccup before he went into the area.

Hicka watched from the sidelines like yesterday while they faced the Nadder. Hiccup seemed very distracted. He kept stopping by Gobber who was on the sidelines on the other side of the kill ring. Hicka could only catch bits of it like 'Nightfury' 'Napping' and 'Cat'. Then Hicka gasped, the wall with Astrid on it was about to fall on top of Hiccup! Hiccup manage to take a step back before it came tumbling down. Thankfully it missed by an inch and instead Astrid landed on top of him and they both ended up in a tangled heap.

Hicka giggled at the twins shouting "Ohhh, love on the battlefield". Then she saw the Nadder coming towards them. Hicka began praying that Astrid would get untangled already and stop the dragon from hurting her brother. Astrid managed to get up. Her axe was imbedded in Hiccups shield. She tried to get it unstuck by putting her foot on Hiccups chest and pulling. Then she put her foot on Hiccups face and used it as leverage to pull her axe still embedded in Hiccup's shield of his arm. Astrid swung her axe still stuck in the shield at the Nadder. It hit the Nadder on the nose and shattered the shield on impact. The Nadder backed off whimpering and Hicka sighed in relief.

Astrid turned on Hiccup and began shouted at him. From the bits and pieces that Hicka heard she figured out that Astrid basically yelling at Hiccup for not getting out of the way and being weak. Hicka's gaze hardened. Hiccup could stand insults from almost anyone but he's had a crush on Astrid since they were little. Hicka watched Hiccup wait till everyone was gone then he sprinted into the forest. Hicka decided to let him cool off.

Late that night Hiccup returned smelling like metal and ash. Hicka decided that Hiccup was at the forge. Hicka walked up to Hiccup. "You OK? she asked concerned. "Yah," he said tiredly "just a bit tired." "Ok." I said unhappily. He clearly was tired but strangely he didn't looked devastated like his lifelong crush just insulted him. Tough skin I guess. "How was the campfire?" Hicka asked. "Fine, everyone ignored me as usual but it was better than being insulted." replied Hiccup. "I agree, while being ignored for most of your life is still not nice." said Hicka in agreement. With that they both went into their rooms and slept till tomorrow.


	4. The Zippleback

The next day Hicka and Hiccup got ready without a hitch. (Well, Hicka did. Hiccup was still tired and he knocked over several things) Then Hiccup ran out for the morning and barely made it to training. At the kill ring Hicka was watching Hiccup closely. They were doing the Zippleback and Hicka was more concerned than ever.

As soon as the Zippleback cage opened gas flooded the kill ring. Hicka couldn't see any of the trainees. She desperately searched for Hiccup. She heard a yell and saw Tuffnut running outside of the cloud. Another yell and Astrid, Snotlout and Ruffnut emerged. Hicka despretly scanned the kill ring for her brother. She saw at the edge of the fog a shape. Soon it resolved into Fishlegs and Hiccup. Hicka let out a sigh of relief, he was okay. That feeling didn't last long.

One Zippleback head emerged from the cloud. It went up to Fishlegs and gave a sniff. In a panic Fishlegs threw his bucket of water at it and soaked the dragon head. Then the head barfed up gas. Fishlegs had soaked the dragon head that blew the gas not the one that sparked! And of course Fishlegs ran like a little girl leaving Hiccup behind. Hicka held in her breath when the second Zipple back head came out sparking. Hiccup threw his water at the head but Hiccup being Hiccup, missed. 'CRUD' thought Hicka. Hiccup stumbled backwards and the Zippleback heads snapped at him.

She faintly heard Gobber yell "Hiccup!" but was to preoccupied with Hiccup to notice. Hicka was ready to pass out from lack of oxygen and fear for Hiccup. Then something amazing happened, Hiccup stood up and the Zippleback was backing away from him like it was afraid! Hicka watched in awe as her brother single-handedly took on a dragon with only his bare hands. But something was off, Hicka couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely off about this. Hiccup soon had the dragon back in its cave and closed the door. He turned around and looked at everyone's awestruck faces. He said something then ran out the door.

Hicka didn't know what was going on but soon the walls of her cave were decorated with Hiccup taking down dragons. Hicka watched from the background as social life on Berk changed. Hicka watched as the bullies became friends. Hicka watched as Astrid's crush on Hiccup (She sees these things) developed into jelousy. She saw how Hiccup seemed uncomfortable with dragon training. But Hiccup was allowed his privacy and unless he showed her, Hicka would wonder but not pry.


	5. The Secret

The day before the deciding tournament Hicka had enough. Hiccup was allowed his privacy but Hicka was worried. Hiccup almost gets roasted every dragon raid yet now he's the dragon master? Hicka was going to find out what was going on no matter what.

Late that night Hiccup came back slightly charred which wasn't new since Hiccup works at a forge, but that did not explain Hiccups windswept appearance or nervousness. Deciding to get straight to the point Hicka walked right up to Hiccup preparing to interrogate her twin.

But as soon as she walked into his study and opened her mouth Stoick walked in. "Dad! Your back" said Hiccup nervously. Hicka stayed silent and remained ignored. Hiccup began trying to cover up the drawings and plans which only raised Hicka's curiosity. Stoick just managed to squeeze through the door. "I came looking for you." said Stoick gruffly. Hicka decided to leave until Stoick left. She crept out the door, ignored and unimportant as always. She closed it behind her and began to wait.

As she expected, Stoick left pretty quick, he and Hiccup have the most awkward father son relationship ever. In fact, dealing with Hiccup for that short time must've meant Stoick was really proud of something, most likely dragon training. She watched her father wander off in the direction of the mead hall, seemingly satisfied. Hicka took a deep breath and prepared herself. She walked into her brother's study.

"Hiccup where do you go when you leave everyday! I'm getting worried!" said Hicka angrily going up to Hiccup. He looked at her and seemed to be trying to think of a way out of this. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Hiccup... you can tell me. I would never hurt you." said Hicka more softly after a pregnant pause. Hiccup looked her in the eyes, they were concerned and worried. Hiccup looked down at his feet. "There's nothing to say." He said and looked away. "Hiccup, I've been with you since birth. I can tell when your lying. I'm not as clueless as dad." Hicka said looking right at him when she said that. Hiccup shifted and became suddenly interested in the floor. Hicka gave a sigh, he was as stubborn as their father. "Ok then, if your not hiding anything I'll just look at your notes and-" "No! Fine, I-I'll show you." Hicka put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Whatever your hiding I will always stand by you."


	6. The Encounter

Hicka walked beside Hiccup as they treked through the forest. Hiccup was wearing some weird leather harness and seemed lost in thought. Hicka watched him concerned. She figured this must be a big secret to keep it from her, like her art cave. Hicka really hated forcing him to show her but she was worried for him.

They walked for a bit more and Hiccup stopped by a little crack in some rocks. "Wait here." said Hiccup. "Hiccup, I'm really sorry if this is personal for you but I'm worried. Whatever you show me I'll never mention to anyone." said Hicka. Hiccup sighed "I trust you, its just this is the biggest secret of my life." Hicka looked at her brother. "You can trust me no matter what. I would never betray, hurt or break your trust. Your my twin for Thor's sake!" Hiccup gave a smile. "Just wait here." And he entered the crack.

Hicka sat down and waited. A couple minutes later Hicka was getting worried. Hiccup had still not emerged. Hicka got up and stretched. She took a step and she heard a 'woosh' from above. Hicka looked up and saw a flash of pure black against the navy blue sky. 'Dragon!' thought Hicka alarmed. She turned and ran. Either Hiccup was hiding or dead, nothing she could do. It hurt her to run but she had no chance against a dragon anyway. Hicka ran towards where she thought the village was. Instead she made it to a cliff. She peered down and saw jagged rocks cutting through the harsh waves. '_No way I could survive that' _thought Hicka. She was cornered.

Hicka looked back at the forest. The dragon was probebly waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Hicka gritted her teeth. She would not become dragon chow, no way. Hicka took a deep breath. '_I will die with honour, well as much honour as a hiccup can get' _Hicka pulled out her dagger and went into a fighting stance, back to the cliff. Suddenly a ball of purple flame hit the ground in front of her causing her to drop her dagger and stumble back... off the cliff.

Hicka began to tumble through the air and the rocks rushed up to meet her. Hicka saw a blur of black jump off the cliff. Hicka screamed louder than ever before. Just as she was about to hit the rocks she felt something scaly on her should. Hicka looked up and saw a jet black dragon paw grasping her shoulder. Hicka let out another high pitched scream, her singers voice making it even louder. She had been taken by a Night Fury.

The Night Fury shot up into the sky. I did not seem bothered by her scream. Hicka grabbed on to the Night fury's paw, hoping not to fall. She looked down and saw clouds. She looked up and saw a leather strap around its neck. _'What?' _thought Hicka briefly when she saw the man made object on the dragon. She looked more and saw stirrups on the sides with feet in them. _'Someones freaking RIDING a NIGHT FURY!' _was formed in Hicka's scattered brain. Eyes wide she was then tossed high in the air.

Hicka screamed long and loud as she free fell through the sky. Right before she hit the sea (again) she was grabbed by the dragon again. Eyes wide from fear Hicka was gently dropped into a cove. Breathing heavily she looked desperately for a away out. The Night Fury landed beside her. And on its back... on its back... was Hiccup.


	7. The Reveal

Hicka fell over backwards. Hiccup jumped off the dragon and gave him a quick pat. Hicka was speechless. Finally, eyes wide, Hicka asked "Hiccup?" tentatively. "The very one." said Hiccup with a smile. Hicka noticed how much more confident he seemed. The moon looked down on the brother, sister and dragon, bathing them in moonlight.

"Hiccup, whats going on?! How come you aren't dead!? How in Midgard are you riding a freakin NIGHT FURY!?" asked Hicka confused and scared. "Relax Hicka, Toothless here is a friend. He wouldn't hurt anyone." said Hiccup gently while he scratched Toothless's ear. Hicka sat there on the ground frozen. Toothless leaned forward and gave her a sniff. Hicka started tembling. "You sure he won't hurt me?" she asked still frightened. Hiccup gave a nod and a crooked grin. "Other than you he's my best friend."

Hicka slowly stood up and warily eyed the dragon. Hiccup walked forward and grabbed her hand. "You trust me?" He asked. Hicka nodded, eyes wide. Hiccup gently pulled her hand forward until it rested on Toothless's snout. Hicka's eyes lit up at the contact between skin and scale. She smiled wide, eyes full of wonder. "Its... Its amazing..." she said breathlessly. Toothless pulled away from the contact and curled around Hiccup protectively. "Ok, dragon rider. How in Loki's name did this happen?" "Okay, well remember that dragon raid when I said I shot down a Night Fury..."

"... and I made Toothless his prosthetic, as you can see." Hicka glanced at the discoloured tail fin "and that's it." Hicka sat down feeling overwhelmed. _'All I know about dragons is wrong' _filled her head as it replayed over and over like a broken CD. "Hiccup... This is just... Amazing." Hicka fell silent in awe. Hiccup asked "Care for a joyride?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Hicka enthusiastly. Hiccup looked at her happily as she dismounted. "I felt so free!" ranted Hicka. "It was the best, oh can we do this every night?" Hiccup looked at his sister. It was nice to share this with someone. Eventually Hicka calmed down. The two twins sat side by side against Toothless. Hicka looked at the sky, it was around midnight.

"Hiccup? Do you think I could have a dragon of my own?" asked Hicka wistfully. "I don't see why not, we would just have to find you a dragon that matches you." Hicka's eyes lit up. "What about the Changewing in the kill ring. I heard their artistic, curious and like to stay in the background like me!" Hiccup thought about it for a bit. "Ya, that would work! But... as soon as a trainee kills the Nightmare its going to be executed..." Hicka rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, me and you are the two brightest vikings on the island. Lets just delay the Nightmare fight until we can break them out. We just have to mess with Gobber and Dad!" Hiccup smiled. Both were thinking _'This is going to be fun.'_


	8. The Dream

The two twins left Toothless and began walking back to the village. It was around 12:30 and the full moon was high in the sky. "So, ideas..." said Hicka thoughtfully. "Why not steal Gobber's appendages?" Hiccup looked at her like she was mad. "Hicka, that would never ever work, he has over a hundred." Hicka whistled "That's a lot of limbs. If we wanted to do something big enough we would need at least two more people..." Brother and sister looked at each other, eyes wide with an idea. "The twins!"

The two siblings sneaked up to the other twins window. Hiccup looked at Hicka. "Is this really a good idea, its like one in the morning?" Hicka gave a crooked smile just like Hiccup's. "I'm the girl in the background, when people never notice you, you hear things. So I know for a fact that Ruffnut and Tuffnut love pulling pranks at night." Hiccup looked impressed at Hicka's knowledge. "Oh, and Snotlout is terrified of spiders. I heard Spitelout complaining how his son is a weakling cause of it." Hiccup smirked at that new knowledge. Then he picked up a rock and threw it at the twins window.

A large clank was heard as the rock rammed into the shutters. They were thrown open five seconds later by Ruff and Tuff. "WHA- Oh, hey Hiccup." again Hicka was ignored. She melted into the shadows like she wasn't even there.

"Look, I need your help, tonight I want you to cause so much chaos that we can't do training tomorrow." The twin looked at each other with wicked grins and a mad glint in their eyes. Hiccup and Hicka shivered slightly. "We don't care why but we're in."

Hicka and Hiccup ran home. They had left after Stoick had fallen asleep and the sound of Stoick still snoring (or maybe a dying whale?) told they hadn't been caught. The two teens crept inside. At Hiccup's room Hicka grabbed his shoulder. "Hiccup, I'm proud of you. I've always been. And mum would be to." Hiccup smiled but his eyes were full of sadness. "Thank you. I just wish dad would be." Hiccup turned around and walked into his room.

Hick sat down on the edge of her bed. "I wish he would just be proud of himself. Mum, I'm trying to keep him safe but how can I save him from himself..." muttered Hicka to herself. She relaxed on her bed and slipped into unconsciousness. That night she had the strangest dream.

Hicka found herself in the cove. She looked around for Hiccup or Toothless. Behind her she heard an airy laugh. "Hicka! I missed you!" Hicka spun around. A women stood their. She had the same build as Hicka but she was taller and had lean, wiry muscles. She had long black hair falling down to her waist in the same style as Hicka. She had a smile on her face and her emerald green eyes were filled with laughter. "Mum?"

"MUMMY!" cried Hicka as she threw herself at her long dead mother. "I missed you." she sobbed. Val rubbed her back soothingly. When Hicka calmed down she broke away. Val had tears in her eyes to."Oh, look how much you've grown!" she exclaimed. Hicka's eyes widened. "Is it really you?" "Yes little songbird." "Really, your not a dream?!" asked Hicka with hopeful eyes. "Its a dream yes, but its really me." Hicka sighed. But if it was just a dream then she enjoy it as much as possible.

Val looked in Hicka's eyes. "Something's wrong." she said sternly. "What is it songbird?" Hicka frowned. "Its the village, my life, Hiccups life." This time Val frowned. "Mum, when you died dad started drifting away from us. The village began to ignore or hurt us because we're different. I faded into the background, it was like I wasn't there. Hiccup stuck out more and was insulted and beaten every day by the village. We became disappointments, failures. I try to protect him like you asked before that quest but-" Hicka's voice broke on the last word. Val wrapped her arms around Hicka. "Oh songbird! Hiccup's are never treated the best but this is the worst I've heard of!" Hicka pulled away. "And the worst part is that even though Hiccup is the best at dragon training and his life's improved a lot because of it but he doesn't want to kill dragons any more so I'm worried he's close to breaking and I don't know what to do!" she ranted almost crying. Val once again embraced her daughter.

They sat like this for a bit before Val kissed the top of Hicka's head. "Your still my baby girl." she said softly. Hicka smiled a bit. "I always will be mum. Nothing can change that." Val smiled down on her little girl. "Mum? How do I save Hiccup? I don't know how to help him! I'm not enough! He needs true friends! Not just his sister or people who hang around him because he's popular..." she went from angry with herself to just plain depressed in a few seconds. Val's eyes widened. She clearly hurt or abused emotionally so much her feelings were messed up. A black blur at the edge of the mother and daughter's vision. They both looked over curiously.

They saw Hiccup. "Hiccup?" asked Hicka. He ignored her but glanced at something in the shadows. Hicka looked over questioningly at Val. "I think your subconscious is showing you what to do..." said Val quietly as she watched her son, all grown up. Hiccup turned around and a black blur launched itself from the shadows.

Val gasped, a Nightfury tackled her son! Hicka burst out laughing and Val looked concerned for the sanity of her daughter and safety of her son. Then she looked back and saw the Nightfury licking Hiccups face. "Argg! Toothless! Stop!" cried Hiccup. Toothless gave him one more lick then got off. Hicka was on the ground laughing. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Useless reptile." he said a matter a factly. Then Toothless advanced towards Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Toothless... no... NO! And then he ran away around the cove as Toothless chased him around, his tongue lolling out. Hicka heard a true laugh from Hiccup, the type from when they were children and were having pure fun.

Val had to smile at the little scene. The two watched Hiccup and Toothless play for a while before Hiccup strapped on the saddle and took off. As Hicka heard a whoop of pure joy come from the air, she realized she found what would always keep Hiccup safe.

She saw the deep bond between the two, the type of bond that made someone laugh when their own sister couldn't. The type where both would trust their life with one another. "Their like brothers..." whispered Hicka. "Not friends but brothers, all but blood."

Val looked startled but seemed to accept it. "I guess now that you figured it out I should leave." "Wait! Mum, will I ever see you again?! Even in a dream?" Val smiled. "Where I am Hicka, I don't want you to go. Once your there you never escape. And I haven't forgiven your father for mistreating you so whack him with a frying pan next time you see him. Goodbye my little songbird." Hicka gave her mother one last hug. The entire scene disappeared in a flash of light and Hicka jumped upright in of her bed and saw sunlight streaming through the windows. "What a strange dream..." she muttered. She thought about what she saw and then heard a loud BOOM from outside. The twins mischief had begun.

* * *

**AN: Okay several things since this was a confusing chapter. If any of you are confused by Hicka's messed up emotions she's been ignored her whole life and kept all those emotions in. And she had to watch her brother get emotionally abused and hurt every day.**

**Two, Hicka would know a whole lotta stuff because since people never noticed her she could eavesdrop on a lot of conversations.**

**Three, Val is not freaking out over Stoick mistreating Hiccup and Hicka because she still loves him (and always will) and understands Stoick just doesn't know what to do.**

**Four, Hicka is called songbird by her mother because she loves to sing but rarely does any more since her mother 'died' and it draws attention to herself.**

**Five, notice how Val warned Hicka that once you go where she is there is no escape but she never said she was dead. Val could easily be trapped somewhere and somehow sharing dreams with Hicka.**

**And six, Hicka has been trying to protect Hiccup because she loves him but also because her mums last words to her was "While I'm gone, keep your brother safe for me."**

**Just trying to clear things up. Also please review I got a lot of followers but reviews let me know exactly what you think! PLEASE! Thank you for reading my boring authors note so far.**


	9. The Cove

Hicka got dressed as fast as she could and ran outside and saw plenty of chaos. Somehow they had managed to cause an all out brawl among the villagers and then proceeded to cause the catapults to launch and knock down some houses. Hicka thought it was actually quite funny, The vikings were running around and punching each other while Stoick and Gobber tried to restore order. It didn't help that the twins were running around in the crowd yelling insults and causing the vikings to go into an even bigger rage. Hicka then ran right into the fray.

Using her gangly frame to her advantage she got through the mob. She was a bit tired after weaving through the bodies but she could still walk. She looked behind her and saw the chaos was only escalating. By the time this was sorted out it would be to late to do dragon training. She ran into the woods in the direction of the cove, she wanted to see her brother.

Hicka climbed down into the cove carefully and saw no one. _'I guess Hiccup and Toothless are out flying'_ she thought. Then she heard a twig snap. Suddenly Hiccup astride Toothless burst out of the shadows and tackled her. "Oomf!" Toothless was on top of her and he was heavy. "Your crushing my ribs!" she managed to choke out. Toothless licked her face and got off. "Eeewwww!" whined Hicka "Fish breath!" She wiped off the dragon drool and glared at a certain black dragon, who was looking at her with innocent puppy eyes.

Hiccup climbed off Toothless and began talking. "Ok, tonight we are going to bust out your dragon. But first we have to train it." Hicka's eyes gleamed at the thought. Then a thought struck her when she remembered a conversation she eavesdropped on when they first caught the Changewing. She had all but forgotten it. "Hiccup... I heard the vikings talking when they first caught the Changewing and they said it didn't look like any other Changewing. They weren't very sure it actually was a Changewing, they just said so because it had the same abilities and looked similar. Most Changewings would have never even been alone in the first place, they always travel in packs. Do you think you can still train it?"

Hiccup thought a bit. "Most dragons don't seem to bad, I think we could train it. And if its a new dragon species you get a one of a kind dragon." Hicka relaxed. "Good, I was just wondering. Anyway's, how do I train it?" Hiccup pointed to a basket by a rock. "We are going to take that fish to the ring, give it to the dragon and then you gain its trust by putting your hand on its snout." said Hiccup plainly. "Now we have the whole day to ourselves, I'm going to spend it in the cove or flying." Hicka smiled. "I'll be right back!" she called and then ran out the cove.

Hicka made for her art cave. She picked out one of the 'borrowed' paintbrushes, some homemade paint, a couple of canvases and a small easel (also borrowed from Bucket) and shoved them in a rather large basket. Hicka sprinted back to the cove and found Hiccup and Toothless relaxing near the water. "I back!" she sang happily. Hiccup looked up. "What did you need to get anyways?" He asked. Hicka pulled out her stuff and set up. "I'm making a painting of you and Toothless and this is a nice place to paint, I hope you don't mind." "Nah, its fine." Hiccup then went back to watching the water. Hicka pulled out a paintbrush and began to paint.

After around an hour of painting Hicka's painting was finished. It was the scene in front of her, Hiccup lying against a sleeping Toothless while watching the water. "Hiccup? What do you think of this?" She gave Hiccup her painting and watched for his reaction. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "I knew you could paint but this is amazing!" he said surprised. Hicka smiled, eyes shining with pride. "Thanks Hiccup. I can't really show my work or I would get bullied..." both twins frowned remembering Hiccup's social life.

"Do you still sing?" asked Hiccup unexpectedly. Hicka blinked. "No... I don't want anyone to hear me by accident..." Her twin frowned. _'Its so sad that she can't do what she loves because of the village'_ he thought. Toothless lifted his head and looked at her with wide catlike eyes. "What are you looking at?" huffed Hicka. Toothless rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. "Oversized lizard..." mutter Hicka. The corners of Hiccups mouth twitched. They heard the faint sound of wood smashing from the direction of the village. Two humans and a dragon burst out laughing.


	10. The Not Changewing

Hicka lazed around in the cove and watched Toothless occasionally soar overhead, looking like a large black bird. It was the afternoon and she had begun painting on the sides of the cove with pictures of Toothless and Hiccup. Hicka was currently sitting with her feet in the water listening to the faint sounds of the villages destruction. She smiled at the distant sound of something crashing. Maybe they would get TWO days off instead of one. If the sound of destruction was anything to judge by, Hicka would guess yes.

The afternoon was splendid but Hicka was impatient for it to end so she could finally met her dragon. She couldn't believe Hiccup was going to actually get her a dragon! She smiled drowsily at the sky as she watch a black blur zoom past and heard a whoop of joy. The sun felt good on her face and the water cool water was nice. _'I wonder if my dragon will like me' _thought Hicka sluggishly. She was getting sleepy. Hicka closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her feet still in the water.

Hicka woke up later, unsure of the time. Blearily opening her eyes she saw the sun setting. Yawning, she stretched and sat up. The sun was no longer on her face and the shadows were getting long. She stood up and looked around the cove, still groggy. She saw Toothless in the corner with his wings covering something, she assumed it was Hiccup. _'That dragon is so protective, its nice to know Toothless will always watch over Hiccup' _Hicka smiled at that thought. No matter what, she just knew that Toothless would always care for Hiccup. Somehow she could see the brotherly connection.

Toothless peered out one half lidded green eye. He lifted a wing to reveal Hiccup sleeping against his side. She looked at Toothless, "Can I wake him up, we need to go soon?" she asked. Toothless instead just licked Hiccup repeatedly. "Arg! Useless reptile!" yelled Hiccup once he was awake. He scrambled away from Toothless who continued to chase him around the cove. Hicka was on the ground laughing as Toothless pinned Hiccup to the ground and gave him another lick. Hiccup got up covered in dragon drool and his hair spiking up causing Hicka to laugh harder. Hiccup walked, shoved her in the water and jumped in after her to clean off. They spent some time shoving each other around in the water while Toothless watched.

They got out of the water thoroughly soaked. Hicka fell over laughing at Hiccup again because Toothless shoved him back in the water. She felt so happy just to be having a good time with her brother. Hiccup dragged himself out of the water and glared at the Night Fury. Toothless laughed (Or the dragon equivalent of a laugh) at Hiccup. Hicka got up and both siblings bid goodbye to Toothless until later tonight. Exiting the cove they began to trek back to the village.

The two walked through the forest in content silence. It was an unspoken agreement that today was the best in years. No bullies, no responsibility, no disappointed fathers. Just two twins and a dragon. Hicka left her paint supplies back in the cove so she could paint the walls some more when she returned. Hiccup and Toothless seemed to like her dragon paintings. When they walked into town they both opened their mouths in disbelief.

The village was a mess. The buildings were all multicoloured, many broken carts and stalls and was that a boat by the great hall?! Vikings lay on the ground exhausted. The town looked like a rainbow tornado went through it. "What did we do..." muttered Hiccup. "We encouraged the twins..." replied Hicka looking stunned. "Lets never ask the twins to cause chaos again." said Hiccup. "Agreed." They walked through the village towards the great hall for dinner, the door to their house was currently blocked by a stray tree.

When the two entered the hall a hubbub off activity was in progress. The majority of the vikings were covered in paint and others were knocked out. Hicka and Hiccup sat beside each other. Vikings shoved each other to get a chance to talk to the dragon 'slaying' prodigy. And then they shoved Hicka out of her seat with a "Get out of the way kid!"

Hiccup glared at the person her shoved Hicka and helped her up. "Its ok." said Hicka even though she was now aching a little. "Umm, who are you?" asked Tuffnut. Hicka rolled her eyes. "Hicka." Tuffnut's face was blank. "I knew since we were five? Chiefs daughter? Hiccups twin sister?" Tuffnuts face was still blank. "Not ringing any bells." he said and then went back to bothering Hiccup. Hicka hated the reminder that almost no one knew her name. Hiccup looked at her, knowing she was upset. Hicka gave him a reassuring smile and went back to nibbling on her chicken. Hiccup looked at his sister a while longer and went back to eating in silence while his adoring fans asked him questions.

Hicka and Hiccup escaped the great hall with the news that tomorrows lessons would be cancelled so Gobber and Stoick could help fix the village up. The teens all groaned but inside Hicka and Hiccup cheered. Another day of enjoyment beckoned for the Haddock twins. They both slipped out after dark and everyone started going home or just passing out in the great hall.

"Hiccup, you get Toothless. I'll grab the fish." said Hicka. They ran off in their separate directions. Hicka arrived at the arena with a basket of fish and no eels. She sat down leaning against the basket. There were no guards, everyone was to tired after the day of chaos. She looked at the silent cages. Hicka stared intently at the one with the so called Changewing in it. A whine came from that cage like it could sense someone was near.

She sat for what felt like forever. Finally Toothless crept into the kill ring, silent as a shadow. Hiccup climbed off and smiled at her. "Ok, we are going to bust out your dragon and make it look like a Night Fury released it while everyone was asleep. But first you have to train it." Hicka could barely contain her excitement. Then Hiccup gave her a fish and stood by the lever to open the door. "Remember what I showed you." he said and then pushed down on the lever.

The moment it was open a dragon shot out. From what Hicka could tell it was a Changewing except something was different. Unlike the normal Changewings it lacked front legs and instead had wings were like a Nightmares. And unlike its normal red colour it was a beautiful lavender with green eyes.

It immediately turned the colour of the stone behind it. Forcing herself to remain calm Hicka took her dagger out of her belt and threw it away. Then she held out the fish and closed her eyes. After a while she felt something take the fish out of her hand. Cracking open her eyes she could see the dragon's face close to hers. Remembering what Hiccup told her to do she closed her eyes again and stuck out her palm. Hicka felt vulnerable, unprotected from the predator in front of her. It took all of her will power not to pull her hand away and flee. But she trusted her brother's judgement so she waited. And after what felt like eternity she felt warm, soft scales against her hand.

Hicka opened her eyes and saw the dragon nuzzling into her palm. Unlike with Toothless she immediately felt a strange connection to this dragon. "How are you girl." said Hicka softly. The dragon began to purr quietly. Hicka began to try and think of a name. Then it hit her. "Skywing... Your name is Skywing!" said Hicka in realization. Skywing began to purr louder and nuzzled her new rider. Hiccup looked proudly upon his sister as she named her dragon. Toothless watched as one more dragon left the queens control. Hicka watched as this dragon became her dragon. And Skywing broke free of the queens influence when she bonded with her rider. All was right in the world.

Hiccup finally ended the moment. "OK, we have to make the escape look like a Night Fury helped the so called Changewing escape." Hicka swore that Skywing rolled her eyes when Hiccup called her a Changewing. "OK, first I have of Toothless's shed scales and we're going to spread them around the arena. Then we're going to blow up the cage door and get out of here." He said. Hicka smiled at the thought of Skywing being free forever. Already Skywing felt like a sister to her. Skywing used one of her feelers to pick up Hicka and drop her on her neck clearly saying 'Lets go flying!' "Soon Skywing, soon." said Hicka happily. It felt right, like she was meant to ride Skywing. "Go on Hicka. I'll catch up later. Meet at the cove." Hicka smiled gratefully at her brother. "Lets go!" she said to Skywing. And with a whoop they shot into the air and soared through the clouds.

Hicka felt wonderful. Skywing and her seemed to move as one as they soared through the sky. "THIS IS AMAZING!" screamed Hicka as Skywing dived towards the ocean. Skywing pulled up and began to glide over the ocean. Hicka's eyes sparkled as they flew. Soon they went back to Berk and landed in the cove. Hiccup was still not there. Hicka sat down and looked at the stars twinkling above. She shivered, it was getting cold. Suddenly Skywing's tail curled around her and pulled Hicka under her wing. Hicka fell asleep almost immediately.


	11. The Race

Hicka opened her eyes and saw what seemed to be a purple Nightmare's wing covering her with lavender light seeping through. Hicka snapped awake almost immediately but then relaxed remembering it was just Skywing's wing. Hicka wondered why Skywing would do something like this to a new rider, Toothless did it to Hiccup but they were incredibly close. Also their was the question on what dragon Skywing is.

_'She clearly wasn't a Changewing like the vikings so stupidly called her. Maybe a new subspecies of Changewing? Skywing is sorta like a Nightmare crossed with Changewing. Wonder if she spits acid or fire?And whats with her being protective of me, we just met yesterday? I'm not complaining, its nice for someone other than your brother to care but still, why would she care so much for someone she just met?'_ Wondered Hicka as she studied at Skywing's wings.

Deciding it was time to get up she shifted slightly, planning to slip silently away from Skywing so not to wake her up. Instead that tiny shift cause Skywing to lift the wing away and look curiously at her rider. "Oh! Sorry for waking you." said Hicka. The cool morning air made her shiver slightly. Looking around the cove she saw Hiccup and Toothless sitting by a fire, roasting fish. Hicka got up and stretched. She felt quite rested, Skywing's scales were actually very comfortable.

The duo made their way over to the small fire. Noticing her rider was still shivering, Skywing gave a short burst of sticky fire into the smouldering wood.. "Thanks." said Hicka. _'So I guess she has the fire of a Nightmare.' _Thought Hicka as she studied the liquid flame sticking to the logs.

While Hicka roasted her fish Skywing inspected the paintings on the side of the cove. Hicka watched as Skywing stared at the few wall murals with utter fascination. Hicka watched smiling as the dragon admired her work. When Hicka finished her fish and began to paint again again to her utter surprise, Skywing had somehow managed to open on of her paint bottles. Skywing delicately dipped a paintbrush she found from the ground in the blue paint. Then she began to paint. Hicka stood back and as if a trance she watched Skywing make flowing lines. It did not form anything recognizable yet but the curving lines and chaotic design were beautiful all the same. When Skywing stood back, satisfied, Hicka was reminded of an untamed ocean. Within the peaceful waters, unruly beauty and strength lay just beneath the surface. "Its beautiful..." said Hicka, following the complex design with her eyes. Skywing stood beside her, with the same expression, one of utter fascination. Only Skywing was staring at Hicka's paintings.

Hiccup watched the scene and was strongly reminded of when he and Toothless first touched. _'They are just like each other. Perfect match, like they were meant to be dragon and rider. Like me and Toothless. I wonder what type of dragon Skywing is though. Defiantly no one in the dragon manual. But still, while she does look a lot like a Changewing, how in the name of Thor did they mistake her for a Changewing. Stupid vikings. The only smart ones become outcasts like me and Hicka. I wish people would at least remember her name. Last night when Tuff asked her name even though they knew each other since they were five, she tried to hide it but I could see the hurt. All she does is try and protect me, she deserves so much better.' _He mused as he observed the pair. Then Hicka broke the spell. She let out a melodious laugh and threw her arms around Skywings neck. Skywing nuzzled her rider affectionately. They clearly cared for each other so much already.

Hicka was currently being chased by Skywing. Equally matched, Hicka could not lose Skywing but Skywing could not catch Hicka. Hicka laughed as Skywing chased her through the cove. Hiccup was currently out flying so they had the cove to themselves. Her art cave no longer seemed like a sanctuary. It was to small for Skywing, it was cold and it was filled with dreams that could never come true. But this cove was filled with dreams that did come true. Hiccup having a friend, riding a dragon, laughing like a child again. All those were dreams she thought never to come true, but they did in this cove.

Hicka tripped and Skywing pinned her down. "Ok! Ok! You win! I'm a clumsy human and dragons are faster! Stop licking me!" laughed Hicka as Skywing licked her face. Skywing finally let her up, but she was cover, head to toe, in dragon drool. "Ewww!" whined Hicka. "Now I smell like burned fish!" Skywing just sent her a look that said 'Well, why did you let yourself get caught.' "I didn't want to get caught." said Hicka. Skywing rolled her eyes and shoved Hicka in the water. Hicka came up sputtering. Her eyes narrowed and a playful smile was on her face. "That's how you want to play it, huh?" Skywing just looked at her. "Ok then, you asked for it." she took off her bearskin vest, leaving her in her green tunic, and tossed the soaking wet garment at Skywing's face.

Skywing just looked dumbfounded for a couple seconds with the vest on her nose. Hicka laughed at her dragons face. It was priceless! Skywing recover and she got a mischievous glint in her acid green eyes. She prepared to jump- "Skywing! NO!" -and when she did she landed in the water right next to Hicka. Hicka was swamped by the splash but came up laughing. "Skywing!" Skywing just began laughing along with her rider and splashed the water with her large wings.

"Now we're both wet!" laughed Hicka. Skywing snorted as if to say 'Ya think?!' Hicka laughed again. She dragged herself out of the water and flopped down on a sunny patch of sunlight, trying to dry off. Skywing got out, with water glistening on her violet scales like diamonds. She shook herself like a dog and sprayed water everywhere. Hicka looked enviously at an already dry Skywing. _'Her scales dry off so quickly while my clothes just soak up the water.' _she mentally groaned. Skywing sent a smug look at a dripping Hicka. Hicka rolled her eyes and got up to paint the walls with some pictures of Skywing.

Around afternoon Skywing and Hicka were both lying in the sun, warming up in the sunshine. A gust of wind caused Hicka to open her eyes. Hiccup and Toothless were finally back from their morning flight. Hiccup had a windblown appearance. "You look like you fell off a cliff." said Hicka noting is messed up hair and clothes. "Nope, just a dragon." "WHAT!" exclaimed Hicka worried for her brother. Hiccup rolled his eyes, smiling good naturedly. "I did it on purpose. Its fun and I trust Toothless will catch me." Hicka thought for a for a moment. She glanced at Toothless and noticed how he was eyeing Hiccup very protectively. _'I don't think Toothless wouldn't catch Hiccup no matter what.' _she thought as she studied the reptile. "Ok, I believe you. But when can me and Skywing do it?" she asked with a mad glint in her eyes, like Hiccup when he thought of flying. "How about right now?" he replied with a cocky grin.

As the twins soared through the air on dragons Hicka felt free. Their expressions matched perfectly, joy, excitement, freedom and most of all they looked like for once they belonged. "You ready!" Hiccup shouted over the wind. Hicka nodded, eyes wide. "Lets go then!" and the dragons climbed above the clouds. "NOW!" shouted Hiccup when they were long above the clouds. Hicka braced herself and Skywing flipped upside down. Hicka forced herself to relax and smoothly fell off.

Hicka let out a half scream half laugh as she plummeted towards the clouds. She spread her arms and evened out. She could see Hiccup and Toothless falling a bit farther away. She turned and midair and saw Skywing roaring as she fell alongside her rider. Hicka smiled madly as she pulled in her limbs and faced downwards. She dived as fast as a bullet. Skywing roared and dived, keeping up with Hicka. The two looked at each other, upside down. Hicka felt water condense on her as she fell through the clouds with her dragon beside her.

Deciding she better get back on Skywing before becoming a pancake she spread her arms and slowed down. "Catch me!" she shouted as she grinned like a maniac. Skywing roared in response, seeming as joyful as Hicka. She swooped close to Hicka. Hicka grabbed Skywing's neck and pulled herself back on. Skywing dived with gusto. "WHOOOOO!" They soared over the sea and forest of Berk. Hiccup followed behind to make sure the first flight did not involve a first crash. Skywing flew close to the water and she felt sea spray on her face. The water parted as they zoomed over it leaving waves in their wake.

Toothless pulled up beside them. "Meet you at the cove!" shouted Hiccup and grinned challengingly. He leaned forward. Hicka knew she had no chance, Toothless was the fasted dragon ever but she was going to give him a run for his money. "Lets go Skywing! Fast as you can!" Skywing's eyes narrowed. Suddenly she shot off much faster than they were going before. Skywing pulled up beside Toothless. Toothless glance over and his eyes widened. Hiccup glance over. He managed "Whaa-" before Toothless put on another burst of speed.

Skywing flew up next to Hiccup and Toothless. Hicka stuck out her tongue at her brother. Hiccup looked confused, most likely wondering why he hadn't left her in the dust long ago. "Ok Toothless! Go as fast as you can!" he shouted. Hicka smirked. "Skywing! Lets go!" They both shot off like a black and purple bullets. Toothless was ahead but Skywing was his close match. While even thought she was falling behind, every other dragon would pale in comparison when it comes to speed. Swift and silent except for their whooping riders, the two dragon raced around the island. As Fishlegs would put it, Toothless had 20 speed points but Skywing would have 18. That's pretty damn fast. Hicka whooped as they soared over the ocean. Hiccup was out of sight now but they didn't care, The two were having the time of their lives.

Skywing swooped over the trees and landed in the cove. Hicka got off, jumping around. Giddy from the flight she ran up to Hiccup who was staring at Skywing, wide eyed. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Did you see how fast Skywing went! It was amazing! She's almost as fast as Toothless!" blabbered Hicka excitedly. Hiccup just continued to stare until Toothless broke him out of his trance with a whack with his tail fin. Hiccup shook his head. "Your dragon... I have no idea of its species but it can almost match a Night Fury in speed..." said Hiccup astounded. Skywing snorted and Hicka smiled. "YES! My dragon is awesome!" celebrated Hicka. Hiccup stared at Skywing a bit longer before giving Toothless a nice scratch down.


	12. The Competition

Hicka and Hiccup were walking back to the village well after dark. Hiccup did have to rest for dragon training even through it was easy for him. He was going against Astrid and Hicka knew that girl could be vicious when it came to winning. They didn't think Stoick would be a problem, he never used to notice them. How wrong they were.

Hiccup and Hicka walked through the village that now looked good as new. Walking into the house they saw their father sitting by the fire. When he saw Hiccup he stood up suddenly. "Where were you Hiccup! I was worried!" he said. Hicka pursed her lips. He only cared now because Hiccup was good at dragon training, he didn't even bother to address his other child.

"I'm fine dad." said Hiccup stiffly. "Don't do that again! I was going to send out a search party tomorrow!" scolded Stoick. Hiccup rolled his eyes but Stoick didn't notice. Stoick turned around and began lecturing with his back to Hiccup.

"Vikings must be responsible, especially those who will be chief. They must not disappear for days at a time without informing someone. It is a bad example and as our fathers told..."

Stoick began. Behind his back Hiccup was imitating him silently. Hicka stiffled giggles. It was nice to see the old Hiccup back before he started taking verbal and physical beat downs. Stoick continued to lecture and Hiccup continued to mock him. Hicka was biting her knuckles to stop herself from laughing. Then Stoick turned around and Hiccup stopped immediately. Stoick never saw a thing.

"Now son, you must be careful. Your to precious to loose." Hicka felt another twinge of pain in her chest. Stoick didn't care about her or Hiccup, just what they've done. Hiccup nodded and when Stoick lumbered off upstairs Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Never cared about me before." he muttered. "Still doesn't even look at me." sighed Hicka. Hiccup patted her on the back. "I care about you, Toothless cares about you, Skywing cares about you, that's all that matters.

Hicka smiled. "Thanks for that, I need it. Now tomorrow you need to lose that match so you don't have to kill a dragon. Unless its life threatening. Then win it to survive." "Great advice sis." Hiccup said sarcastically "I so was going to purposely win or let myself die." Hicka rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Hiccup. Just don't die or I'll go up to Valhalla to kill you again." "So comforting." Hiccup said. He smiled cockily at Hicka and went into his room. Hicka sighed. She went into her room to and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day Hicka woke up and got ready. She walked with Hiccup to the arena and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't let Astrid cut you up with her axe. I don't want to clean up the mess." she said. "So reassuring." Hiccup said dryly. "Just don't die!" Hicka said with one of her rare glares. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I mean it!" she called back as she ran to the sidelines.

_'I always thought she was naturally shy, but being around me, Skywing and Toothless brought out her true side. Its the vikings keeping her down.' _Hiccup thought as he watched her run, hazel hair flying behind her.

Hicka watched from the sidelines as Hiccup entered the arena with Astrid. Cover was given in the form of small wood walls. Hicka internally snorted _'Skywing could melt through that in seconds'_ she thought as she watched the two trainees run around the arena with a Gronckle.

Astrid got covered in ash from rolling over some burnt wood. Hicka clenched her hands as she watched Astrid point her axe at Hiccup and say something. Astrid did a front roll over to the next barrair. Hiccup stood up and gave a half hearted smile at Stoick. The Gronckle turned and saw Hiccup, easy prey.

The Gronckle lazily flew towards Hiccup, its heart didn't seem to be into it. "HICCUP!" Hicka screamed as the Gronckled approached from behind. Hiccup turned and found himself face to face with the Gronckle. He did the natural thing and scratched its dead spot.

The Gronckle collapsed to the ground with a thump at the exact moment Astrid burst out from behind her barrier, shouting a war cry. She froze when she saw Hiccup standing next to the limp dragon. Hiccup and Astrid stood side by side. Gobber gestured at Astrid. The Elder shook her head. _'No no no no'_ Hicka chanted in her head. Her worst fears were confirmed when Gobber gestured at Hiccup and the Elder nodded.

While Astrid swung her axe around in rage but her words were drowned out by the crowd. But judging by her lips, they were not pretty. Hiccup was lifted on the other trainees shoulders and carried out of the arena. Hicka followed them. She watched from the background, her emerald green eyes glittering with anger. They were forcing her brother to choose his tribe or whats right and die. She watched as Hiccup ran away from the cheering crowd to their house. Hicka slipped through the crowd and followed him.

"I have to leave..." Hiccup said sadly when the met up in their house. Stoick would be to busy celebrating to notice them gone. "Hiccup..." "I know Hicka, but if I don't kill the dragon they'll banish me, kill Toothless and Skywing and who knows what they'll do to you!" "Ignore me like always." Hicka said dryly. "But I get your point, I was asking if I could come with you. Its not like they'll miss me." Hiccup smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." he said. "Die." Hicka said simply then went off to pack. Hiccup agreed, he would've been dead long ago without her.


End file.
